<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Care For You (Collab with @RubyRed883 on WattPad) by TitaniumNinjasGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965188">I Care For You (Collab with @RubyRed883 on WattPad)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl'>TitaniumNinjasGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pixane Appreciation Club! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Roll Protection Squad, F/M, Floof, Floofy Cat, Fluff, Little Kisses, Nindroid Sneezes, SO FLUFFY, Sick Character, Surprises!, sick day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pixal goes off on her own to confront some baddies and comes down with a mysterious illness. Zane decides to take the day and spend it caring for her. Fluff abounds! (Mainly because I am now not allowed to write any more angst according to Ruby so... XD)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), pixane - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pixane Appreciation Club! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Care For You (Collab with @RubyRed883 on WattPad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>{Hello again lovelies! This fabulous oneshot was the result of a collab with </b><b><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/RubyRed883">RubyRed883</a></b> <b>, which I got to become friends with through </b><b><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/brightforest_">brightforest_</a></b> <b>'s PIXane Army book, Activity 1. Ruby and I chatted through the texting activity for over a month and decided, "hey, why not do a oneshot together since we both love Pixane so much?" And here we are! I love writing with her and I'd say we've become pretty good friends! Go give her some lovin' because she deserves it! Now, onto the oneshot!}</b></p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>You would think the most stubborn thing in the world is a cat clawing the branch on which it stands.</p><p>But, you would be incorrect.</p><p>Even greater is the will of Pixal Borg, and her desire for independence.</p><p>And on this particular night, her and her teammates were on a mission to handle some gang members.</p><p>They tried to formulate a plan, but the highly dangerous individuals were getting away.</p><p>So Pixal, wanting to prove herself as a skilled member of the team, ran after them through the alleyways.</p><p>And before they could stop her, she disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>Zane was terrified. He knew his girlfriend was tough, but these weren't regular criminals.</p><p>They were high-profile hackers and code-crackers.</p><p>The thugs knew at least one of the ninja would try to follow but they didn't expect it to be Samurai X.</p><p>"Halt! Your illegal activities have been found out and will be stopped!" Pixal had three of them in what she thought was a corner. She soon realized it wasn't when low chuckles from the thugs in front of her doubled into having some behind her too.</p><p>She took a second to scan her surroundings and formulate the best plan of attack. However, they had other ideas. These guys knew how to hotwire any devices in mere minutes and were intent on getting into Pixal's code to find out what made her tick.</p><p>She whipped around to launch a kick directly at one's face, which hit with a satisfying crack. One down... way too many to go. Her statistics to take them down and get out uninjured were dropping rapidly.</p><p>Pixal was both figuratively and literally, screwed.</p><p>She felt a thwack to her abdomen, but still ran as her vision went foggy, swinging and fighting for dear life.</p><p>Weapons clanged and wires zapped, and she started to black out. She saw a few of them following, and pictured Zane's face one more time.</p><p>The men were weak, but so was she. She could only muster a kick to the jewels before it all went dark.</p><p>She didn't go down easy. But they battered her and sent a virus into her system to make her not bother them again. For at least a while.</p><p>The Cyber Cyphers were the biggest crime group in Ninjago city. And they couldn't afford to play nice with the ninja.</p><p>They left her in the alleyway, and when she woke up, she immediately knew something was amiss.</p><p>Her metal frame was dented, and they left her all alone on the asphalt.</p><p>She checked herself for trackers, but there were none. Pixal proclaimed herself okay, despite all the bruises and leaking fluids, and ran back to find her team.</p><p>Along with her boyfriend, who was starting to go out of his mind with worry.</p><p>When she arrived back at the ship, Zane ran out to greet her with a big hug. With his usually reserved demeanor, this was a treat for everyone to see. Any form of PDA from the "old married couple" was a sight.</p><p>Then, of course, he started to fuss over her and insisted he be allowed to take care of her injuries. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend walk around injured when he could fix whatever was wrong.</p><p>Pixal denied everything he offered, instead saying she was fine and if there was anything, she'd do it herself. She had to admit, while the attention was flattering, it also reminded her of all the times she'd had to rely on him in the past to fix her. It was time to take matters into her own hands now.</p><p>She made her way to the infirmary with her head held high, though she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Perhaps she was just paranoid. After all, it wasn't every day (for most) that you get attacked by thugs and wake up still in one piece. Or at least mostly in one piece.</p><p>While she was treating herself, Zane tried to assist--against his better judgement. He should've remembered how independent she wanted to be. The sight reminded him of a toddler tying their shoes for the first time and almost tripping over the too-long laces, yet trying to run anyway.</p><p>She kept getting frustrated with the whole thing, telling him, "I am good, okay? I can fix this on my own."</p><p>Which made Zane somehow even more worried, because Pixal only used that tone of voice when she was trying to convince herself of something.</p><p>"Luna, please let me help you. You're clearly hurt," he replied in a soft voice.</p><p>But that happened to be the straw that snapped Pixal's calm. She lashed out, "I told you, I'm not hurt, and I'm not weak! I can take care of myself! Leave me alone!"</p><p>She started to storm out, but he pleaded, "Pixal, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave."</p><p>"I need some peace and quiet," she answered monotonously. Her stubbornness had taken over with the thought that showing her affections for him would discount her argument. "I'm going to my room, and then to bed. Goodnight."</p><p>Tears formed in Zane's eyes, but he hid them. He couldn't bear to see his Pixal upset, but he also couldn't bear to make that problem greater. "Goodnight."</p><p>The samurai stomped off without another word.</p><p>Zane knew he had to do something about this, so he went to go discuss the situation with his team.</p><p>Specifically how he needed to stay behind from missions the next day on "instruction from Wu" for Pixal to rest and let Zane take care of her.</p><p>Her face was greenish, her movements were jittery, and Zane was sure he saw some silvery fluid stains on her clothes.</p><p>The Cyber Cyphers did something to her, and she was most definitely hurt, and most likely sick.</p><p>Zane explained this to his family, trying to use everyday terms they could understand.</p><p>"She will not let me examine her closely, but from what I can gather she has been infected with a virus. One that affects her physical movements instead of mental abilities." He explained. "I hope it is not lethal, so for now I will just try to care for her as well as possible."</p><p>The next day, the others got "called out" and Zane had to stay behind "on Wu's orders". He found Pixal lying on the couch, shivering slightly and with her arms crossed over her stomach.</p><p>He hated to see her so down and went to sit down next to her. She tried to glare at him from where she lay but couldn't quite turn her head that way. She didn't need his help. She could take care of herself. She struggled to sit up before he could ask her anythi-</p><p><em>Oh</em>. A cold hand pressed to her forehead and it felt so good. "Luna, you're burning up. My hand's temperature is rising much too quickly and I am exuding a much higher amount of chill than before."</p><p>Pixal remembered her situation and tried to turn her face away with a groan. "Don't... touch me. Please." She closed her eyes again and another shock ran through her systems, making her shiver.</p><p>That isn't a good sign. She's never been bothered by his touch before, Zane noted. Especially when they were alone, she was much more willing to cuddle than when they were with the others. Speaking of, they should be back within a few hours as to not alert her to anything suspicious.</p><p>"Pixal, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "You can tell me. Those men clearly did something to you. You're displaying all the symptoms of a human cold. You should be resting." He scooched closer to her, reaching out to massage her back. He hesitated, but gave her a fond look. "How are you feeling? Please be honest."</p><p>Pixal opened her mouth to say she didn't need any help, she was fine, thank you very much, when Zane gave her that look he knew she couldn't say no to. Put that with the gentle massage on her metal and it was enough to make her sigh. "Alright." She paused after she scooted over again to allow him more room. After a second, she decided to close her eyes and lay back in his arms instead. The coolness of his metal felt marvelous on hers.</p><p>"I... am not able to stand or move without becoming dizzy. My... joints are aching. My internal temperature is rising but... your hands do not provide any lasting relief, though it does feel marvelous... for a few seconds. Thoughts of food make me nauseous. Shortness... shortness of breath." She paused for a second to catch her breath and think. "That is the extent of... my list of symptoms so far." As if her body wanted to prove her wrong, she started to cough. "I suppose... we should add that to the list."</p><p>"Oh my," Zane remarked. "That's quite a lot. I should go get a notebook. Do you think you'll be fine on the couch for a moment?" He glanced at Pixal, gently holding her in his arms. "We need to get you to your bed soon so you can rest and I can research this."</p><p>She stared at him with weary, pleading green eyes. "Wait...but I want to-" She stumbled up from the couch, leaning against it. "-help you. My ailments are not, extremely severe." Her silver locks fell down upon her shoulders like a crystal river, swishing to her soft whimpers.</p><p>"Flurry, please." Zane took his lover's hand. "We both know that's not right. You look worse than Cole when he had the flu. You can barely stand up." He felt her chest, the slow thump of her processor aligning with his. He acknowledged her silence: "You know I'm correct."</p><p>She sighed squeakily. "Fair enough. But you didn't have to be that harsh. Cole is an infant when it comes to illness."</p><p>They laughed in unison. Zane gave Pixal a loving glance with those steely blue eyes of his. "I see your point. But you have no experience with this type of thing. You don't know what it could do to you. Which is why you need to rest-" he wrapped his arms around her neck. "-and let me take care of you."</p><p>Pixal hummed in thought and leaned into his embrace. "I do not want to infect you with whatever I might have." She was grasping at straws now to keep her independence, but it was futile. She knew he would eventually get her to cave in. He always did in the end. It was one of the many things she loved about him, even if it got on her nerve circuits sometimes.</p><p>"I enjoy caring for you, whether you are sick or not. Please, let me take care of you so you do not have to suffer any longer." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, stroking her silver curls and swaying a little. He could feel her processor humming in sync with his, the temperature rising bit by bit. It worried him more than he cared to admit.</p><p>With a long, heavy sigh, Pixal relented. "Alright...but nothing extre-" she started to cough again and Zane held her arm to keep her upright while the spell passed. She groaned softly and held her hand to her forehead. Zane reached up and moved her hand so he could feel instead.</p><p>"Flurry, please. Stay here and I'll get some things to make you comfortable. Your core is going to overheat if you keep stressing yourself like this." He guided her back to the couch, then changed his mind and picked her up at the last second. A squeal from her let him know he'd surprised her and he smiled in spite of himself.</p><p>"Zane!" She shrieked and Zane laughed. She might be sick, at least by human standards, but she was still his fierce, adorable flurry. "Put me down!" She sneezed, which seemed to surprise her more than it did him.</p><p>"I will, snowflake. Just let me make you comfortable first." He adjusted his princess carry on her so he could open the door to her room (which they technically shared—at least by the other's standards. They still futilely argued it was just Pixal's room). Gently, he set her on the bed. "There you go, sweet Luna." He brushed a few silver strands from her face and gave her a soft, caring smile.</p><p>Pixal snatched a tissue off her bedside table and wiped her nose, before looking up at him with a pout. She crossed her arms. "Stop treating me like a child. I'm okay. I want to help."</p><p>"No, you're sick," Zane insisted, shaking his head. He raised an index finger and booped her, something she usually found cute, but now found annoying. "Your nose is red."</p><p>She threw her arms down and whined softly, "But...I need to help you research. I'm mentally capable of it."</p><p>Zane protested by tossing five fluffy blankets and her favorite cat-shaped pillow onto the bed. "Your body is worn out. I can do the research while you're resting. But if you overexert yourself and pass out, that won't be good for anyone."</p><p>"Fine..." she drew out the word. "That thought process seems logical."</p><p>They both knew that if that happened, Zane would freak out and probably call every emergency service imaginable. One of his greatest fears was losing his other half; the only person who understood him completely.</p><p>Zane grinned with relief. "I am always logical when it comes to your health, my dear."</p><p>She chuckled in spite of herself. "You're too much."</p><p>"Turn on the tv," Zane said. He handed her the remote and started walking out of her room. "I'm going to go make you some soup. Leading sources say it helps improve feelings during illness."</p><p>Pixal reluctantly took the remote and flipped onto a random channel with a sigh. The blankets did feel nice, she had to admit. She pulled another one on top of her and snuggled underneath while Zane left to go make her some soup.</p><p>A while later, she woke up to a blurry form standing over her and a cold hand on her forehead, again. She groaned and slid further under the blankets. "Cold."</p><p>"No flurry, you're much too warm. I made you some soup to help you feel better while I figure out what's wrong." Zane sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to slide out of her warm cocoon. "Here. Your favorite." He held a tray of hot soup, cold water, and a white pill.</p><p>"I do not feel like consuming any food at the moment," Pixal stated. She knew what was coming but she really didn't feel like eating. Although Zane tried to hide it, Pixal saw the flash of concern and hurt that she was rejecting his food. Sighing, she corrected herself. "I'm sorry. I would love to try your concoction. As long as it is not more than a few ounces. I don't think my body is taking well to staying still and resting as well as we'd hoped."</p><p>"I'll make sure to note that," Zane said with a small smile. Inside, though, he was getting more worried. He wasn't certain Pixal wasn't just eating it just because she didn't want to be rude. If she wasn't getting better soon, he'd have to tell the others when they returned. They should be back soon anyway. Pixal had been asleep for almost an hour while he was cooking.</p><p>He'd expected her to come in and insist she help, but she had fallen asleep almost instantly after he'd left the bedroom. Seeing her go from so resistant to easily submissive to quickly worried him more than he'd like to say.</p><p>Pixal took a sip of the soup, but immediately spat it out. "Ahh, hot! Is it supposed to be spicy?" Her face was reddening from her warm state, and her arms felt like they were weighted by large stones.</p><p>"No, no, Luna!" Zane exclaimed worriedly. "This is just regular vegetable soup. There must be more wrong with you than I thought." He picked up the bowl and set it on her nightstand. It wasn't like she was going to eat any more of it.</p><p>Pixal wanted to take a note from Kai and sass, "Thanks a lot," but her head felt weird from the spice. Instead she breathed: "Thank you, Snowman." She made a small smile, but her lips were so chapped it looked more sad than happy.</p><p>"You're welcome, Luna. You're going to be okay," Zane whispered, trying to reassure himself as well. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and cradled her head and neck in his arms. He lifted a thermometer to her mouth.</p><p>She reluctantly took it. For a good thirty seconds the two just stayed there in complete silence on the bed, holding each other close, wishing this illness would end.</p><p>Pixal pulled the thermometer out and handed it to Zane. "Don't tell me," she mouthed. She was being half-sarcastic.</p><p>"Oh my," her lover remarked. "You're at 102 in Fahrenheit, or 39 in Celsius."</p><p>Her mouth gaped. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"This is like a weird version of human sickness," he explained. "I'm going to have to do a full surface check on you."</p><p>She sighed. "Is it serious? Does my father need to come?"</p><p>"No, I think you'll be alright," Zane said. "You're not in any specific or odd pain, correct?"</p><p>Pixal nodded. "Affirmative. Only the cold symptoms and the weakness really. Along with the taste thing."</p><p>"Okay," he exhaled. "I'm going to go get the equipment. Do you need anything? Water, or...oh!" A lightbulb just went off in Zane's head. He recalled something special.</p><p>Pixal looked concerned. "What is it?"</p><p>"Speaking of your father, remember that surprise I told you about last week that I was working on with him?"</p><p>She squinted. "I don't see how that could affect my ailment."</p><p>"I've heard that raising your spirits helps you heal," Zane said. "And besides, it shall be a good distraction while I complete the evaluation. You will love it."</p><p>Her green eyes glimmered. "Alright."</p><p>Zane smiled and left the room.</p><p>Despite the increasing pounding in her head, Pix was excited! Zane's surprises always cheered her up without question. For what seemed like ages, she sat and waited. Just when she was about to call for him, he came back with a grin and something wrapped in his arms.</p><p>"This has been something your father and I have been working on for quite some time now. Do you remember when we volunteered at the animal shelter?" He gently set the wrapped item on her lap. She nodded. Whatever it was, it was heavy. Probably metal, from the soft clanking noises.</p><p>"Well, I remembered there was one cat in particular you saw and adored. She was adopted too quickly for me to get, so we made you the next best option." His smile grew and so did Pixal's confusion. Made? "Go on. I know you'll love her."</p><p>A lightbulb that normally would've gone off minutes ago finally clicked and Pixal unwrapped it as fast as she could. Inside sat a metal cat, covered in synthetic white fur. She gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth. "Oh my..." she stroked its fur gently, still grinning. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Well... we've been calling her Luna, but it's whatever you want it to be. Just say her name into that little button atop her head, followed by, 'Time to wake up,' and she should awake." Seeing her excitement made Zane giddy. She rarely ever showed this much emotion at once and he was hoping this kitty would help her heal faster. "She responds especially well to your voice. She should, anyway. She's programmed to be a comfort creature for you."</p><p>"She's beautiful, Zane. I love her already. Thank you!" She looked up from stroking the soft fur and held her arms open, to which he immediately responded and enveloped her in a huge hug.</p><p>"Anything for you, flurry." He whispered before he pulled back. "Now, what are you going to call this darling cat?"</p><p>"I have the perfect idea." She smiled.</p><p>Zane grinned. "I am excited to find out. I'll call your father when you wish."</p><p>Pixal nodded silently. She pressed down the button and said, "Eternity, time to wake up..."</p><p>The feline sprung to life and immediately started sniffing everything around her. "Meow?" she asked, confused by her surroundings.</p><p>"Hello, Eternity." Pixal couldn't help but grin as she scratched the creature's ears. "I'm Pixal. And you're my kitty cat."</p><p>Eternity chirped with satisfaction, snuggling into the blankets, wedged between Zane and Pixal. She started to purr. A cat could get used to this.</p><p>"I think she likes it." Pixal giggled.</p><p>Zane grinned. "Definitely. I'm glad you like her."</p><p>"I love her," Pixal said affirmingly. "You two did a great job."</p><p>Zane nodded. "Thank you." He tilted his head curiously. "Why did you name her Eternity?"</p><p>"Because..." Pixal smirked as she petted the cat's fluffy white head. "I will love you for eternity."</p><p>Zane's heart melted. If only it was safe to kiss her forever.</p><p>"I know, I know," Pixal said softly. "We can go on a date when this is all over."</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair. "That sounds perfect. I'll go get the testing equipment."</p><p>"Okay." Pixal's shoulders sunk as her boyfriend left the room. She hated examinations in a very human way. It was an emasculating experience.</p><p>She looked down at her kitty, who was licking its paw. "What do you think?"</p><p>Eternity meowed lazily and turned over to expose her belly. Pixal chuckled and sighed. "I guess you're right. Just get it done." Her stomach did flips while scenarios ran through her head. She was pulled back out of her thoughts when Eternity head butted her chin and meowed loudly.</p><p>"You're a silly little kitty, aren't you?" Pixal giggled and scratched under Eternity's chin, earning a purr in reply as the cat plopped down on her lap. "Zane knew just what I needed. He always does."</p><p>As if he was summoned, said nindroid entered the room. "You're bonding so well already." He smiled widely at seeing them so cuddly. "She's working perfectly. Now," he set down a black bag marked 'Exam Kit' and opened it, "I know you hate this, but we have to examine you before you get worse."</p><p>Pix sighed and nodded. "I... suppose you are right." She reluctantly moved a resistant cat from her lap and pushed the blankets off her legs. She slid to the edge of the bed and held the bedpost to keep herself upright. Zane offered a hand to her and she smiled a bit dazedly, taking it and letting go of the bedpost.</p><p>"Alright, Luna. Do you think you can stand on your own? I'll test your balance and strength first so you can sit down for the rest." She nodded slowly and he let go. "This won't take long, I promise. These are easy ones." He knew the later examinations were a little more... not invasive, per se, but certainly not flattering of an individual's capabilities while sick.</p><p>Pixal pushed against the bed with her hands, slowly rising. Eternity hopped away for a moment to sit in the windowsill. "I'm a little less shaky than I was earlier," Pixal mentioned. "Sleeping must've helped."</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>Once she was standing, she leaned against the wall. "Alright, maybe I'm still not well." She took a step closer to him, resting her hand on the bed.</p><p>"I figured as much. You would be reminding me of something new every few seconds," he remarked. Zane turned and put his hands on Pixal's shoulders, guiding her to walk.</p><p>She pouted. "I wish I could annoy you now." She wobbled across the carpet with a laugh. "But I'm just too tired. Now I-" she coughed. "-do that every few seconds."</p><p>"It'll be okay, Luna," Zane reassured. "We'll figure this out." He smiled cheekily. "And then you can annoy me all you like."</p><p>She nodded, then spoke breathlessly, "Can I sit down now?"</p><p>"Yes," he replied. "I need to write this down and then we can move onto testing your mental capacity and symptoms."</p><p>She sighed again and nodded once she sat. "Okay. Whatever is necessary." She spotted Eternity jumping from the window to casually strut over and lay on Zane's bag while his back was turned. Even though her head ached, a silly smile grew on her face and a giggle escaped her lips.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Zane asked before he turned around to see the cat loafing on his bag. He pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips, adopting a sassy pose Pixal had never seen before. "Eternity. Down." Said cat blinked slowly and adjusted her position atop the bag. A lazy meow and a purr from Eternity made Zane raise an eyebrow. This artificial cat certainly already had the catty attitude of a natural one. Drat his coding abilities for being so accurate.</p><p>The stare-off made Pixal giggle again. Zane was so silly! He noticed her laughing and started to smile too. If being silly lifted her spirits, so be it! "I <em>said</em>, mischievous little kitty, you have to get <em>off</em> of my bag if you want treats later."</p><p>"Oh, <em>I'll</em> move her. Come here, girl." Pixal reached over and picked up the cat to put her on the pillow instead. She patted the empty spot next to her and smiled sweetly. "Sit with me?"</p><p>"I would love to, but we have more tests to run, Luna." Zane answered gently and Pix sighed. He was right.</p><p>"Alright. Let's finish these as soon as we can," she sighed and pushed herself off the bed. She swayed a bit and Zane caught her hand to hold her up.</p><p>"Thank you. Now, the next test is testing your reflexes..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~time skip of about half an hour or so~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Finally." Pixal sighed and flopped back on her pillow with her eyes closed. She was ready to rest now. Those tests had put her in a sour mood and made her hurt more than before, which made her more grumpy than before too. Eternity took the opportunity to sit on Pixal's lap and start purring. With a tired smile, Pixal stroked her fur.</p><p>"Would you like me to cool you down with my elemental abilities?" Zane asked, already moving to her side so she could lay with him. He debated using the blankets but declined the idea. The cold air didn't bother him and would most likely be beneficial in lowering her temperature more quickly. Pixal laid all the way down and he pulled her form to his chest.</p><p>He immediately felt the immense heat radiating off of her body and raised his chill level. He slid his hands down to wrap around her stomach and make sure his chill was being transferred well. They were now in a position Jay and Nya liked to call "spooning," which was the optimal way to transfer body heat--or in this case, chill.</p><p>"That's better," she whispered in a silvery voice. But Eternity quickly ruined it by hopping on top of them and loafing once again.</p><p>The two untangled from each other and Pixal scooped the kitty into her arms. "You're so silly." She gave Zane a loving glance. "Though I wouldn't change anything about right now. As much as I'd like to feel normal again."</p><p>"I think it's okay to not be normal, as long as it's not hurting you," the tall nindroid answered, putting his arm around her. "That's what makes us special."</p><p>And Pixal was about to reply, but they heard a familiar swish of the monastery's front door, and the hustle and bustle of their family.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you, Cole," they overhear Kai remark. "Pixal loves mint chocolate chip ice cream, with those weird salty crackers."</p><p>Zane can almost picture his brother's shaggy black eyebrows rising. "Uh-uh. I would swear her favorite is cookies and cream with the crackers."</p><p>"No, that's Zane's favorite!" the porcupine haired guy retorts. "I should know. I order all the ice cream cakes for everyone's birthdays because Jay and I agree that birthdays are <em>very</em> important."</p><p>Jay concurs, "Yes!" Pixal hears his voice drop from the joyful high point. "But what if she's asleep and can't enjoy all the snacks we got?"</p><p>"Then we can wait until she wakes up. When a <em>massive</em> feast shall await us!" Cole said. "But I might have to try a cupcake now. Just to make sure it's not poison."</p><p>Pixal's face brightened with realization. "They weren't on a mission. You didn't stay on Wu's orders."</p><p>"Of course not," Zane replied. "That was the only way I could get you to rest and let me care for you."</p><p>Eternity purred in agreement.</p><p>Pixal rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Somehow he managed to always outsmart her when she was distracted. "Maybe if we stay quiet, they'll leave us alone." She held Eternity closer and ignored the cat's meows of protest. The cat actually did help her feel better, even if just a little at a time.</p><p>"Perhaps," Zane shrugged and reached over to scratch Eternity's chin. He was proved wrong, though, when the other's voices drew closer to their door. Jay and Nya's seemed to be the loudest, he noted.</p><p>Jay had a big grin on his face. "You're not asleep!" he proclaimed. "Are you feeling better? We got you a bunch of snacks and stuff."</p><p>"I heard," Pixal deadpanned. "And, yes I'm feeling a little better, thank you." She stroked Eternity's back, whose big blue eyes followed Jay.</p><p>Jay intertwined his fingers awkwardly. "We tried to get your favorites, but we might've gone a tad overboard."</p><p>"You think?" Nya glared playfully. "We basically bought out the whole store!"</p><p>Jay remarked flippantly: "It was worth it. We wanted to show Pix that we care."</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"Oh, that's so sweet," Pixal couldn't help but say. "Thank you all."</p><p>Jay grinned. "You're welcome. And don't worry, we'll help you eat it."</p><p>Then out of the blue, Eternity meowed.</p><p>"Oh my FSM, is that a cat?" the blue ninja questioned.</p><p>Zane said, "It seems to be so."</p><p>"I mean-" the freckle-faced teen was wide-eyed. "-how did you get a cat in the four hours we were gone?"</p><p>Zane explained, "Cyrus and I built Eternity for her recently. I was just able to give her to Pixal today."</p><p>"Ohhh," Jay said. "So, that cat is an android? Awesome!"</p><p>"Thank you," Zane said. "There was a lot of meticulous planning invo-"</p><p>But he was interrupted when Eternity began to meow repeatedly as she sat on the bed like a queen, basically begging for attention.</p><p>"Aww." Jay turned to his girlfriend. "She's calling for you."</p><p>Nya rolled her eyes. "Jay, we've been over this. Cats say nyah, not <em>nee</em>-yuh. Plus, she's just being silly."</p><p>"Mmhmmm," Pixal murmured, petting her furry companion. "She's a very silly kitty."</p><p>Zane laughed quietly. "Yes, she is. The perfect companion for y..." he hesitated as his breath hitched and he held up a hand to show he'd paused, "y...acHOO!" Everyone, including Eternity, jumped a little at the sneeze. "Oh my... I apologize." Zane apologized. He flinched when Pixal pressed her hand to his forehead, similar to what he'd done an hour ago.</p><p>"I'm afraid you've caught whatever I had. My virus must have transferred from the skin-to-skin contact we had during testings. It is a fast-moving one, no?" While her physical state had been slowly improving all day, his had not, apparently. He nodded slowly and took a long, deep breath while his eyes slid closed. She moved her hand from his forehead down to his cheek, where he leaned into her touch with a soft sigh. She smiled at the action. Even if he was sick, he was still adorable.</p><p>" 'Skin-to-skin contact?' What were you even tes-" Jay was about to start teasing them when Nya elbowed him in his gut. "Ow!"</p><p>Usually, Nya might join in the teasing, but the two droids were already off in their own world again. "Just leave them alone. Eventually they'll get each other back to normal. You can go start unpacking all the ice cream before it melts, alright?" She whispered and gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek, after which he grinned and went to do said task.</p><p>She followed him out a step behind, stopping before she shut the door to look back on the metal pair. Pixal had already slid out of bed to come around to Zane's side and make sure he was comfortable. It seemed seeing her partner in distress had effectively cleared most of her symptoms, at least temporarily.</p><p>"Pixal, I told you, I really don't need-" Zane's weak protests were cut off by Pixal pressing a finger to his lips. Nya chuckled softly and pulled the door shut with a soft click, leaving them to their business.</p><p>"Not another word. You got to take care of me, now I get to take care of you. It's only fair, after all. 'In sickness and in health,' as some old saying goes. I do not recall the exact place it is from originally, but I do believe the saying applies here. In sickness and in health we care for each other, do we not?"</p><p>Zane gave a reluctant sigh. "Alright. Fair enough. But all because I care for you."</p><p>The two cuddled close. "Sounds perfect to me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>